Database servers are computing devices that store data in the form of databases. In order to store, modify, extract, add, delete, access, and analyze data stored within the databases, the database servers utilize a database management system (DBMS). The DBMS is a combination of hardware and software that provides tools to a user or administrator to assist in the management of the data within the database.
The DBMS may also be used to determine an estimated unique entry count (UEC) of a population of data within the database. However, determination of a UEC for a given key value may be computationally expensive in both the time it takes and the amount of processes performed.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.